My Only Sunshine
by Sisco
Summary: HiruSena. Hiruma would rather have nothing to do with his first-born son, that he never knew for seventeen years. Sena wants his disoriented family to be whole again, and it only takes a threat for him to leave the home to mend the problem.


Justice  
**My Only Sunshine**  
By: Sisco  
Beta: Athame

"**Bold**" – English tongue  
"Regular" – Japanese tongue

-S-

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away…_

Sena moved from the window seat to the couch and then picked up the Sports Monthly magazine lying on the coffee table. He could feel the gaze of his sixteen-year-old son, Suikotsu, watching his every move warily.

The teen wasn't entirely concerned…; it was the fact that he could _feel_ the apprehension rising off the only other man sitting in the room with him. Suikotsu considered asking his dad if there was something he could do to help him calm down, but the apathetic, devilish side of him immediately diminished the idea. He turned back to the laptop on his father, Youichi's, desk.

Suikotsu knew the cause for his dad's distress, and that cause was his father and half-brother arriving late after school. Youichi never even called to inform his husband that he and Iri would be late, and that annoyed Sena, rightly so.

"I hope nothing has happened to them…" Sena sighed as he flipped a page of the magazine. He glanced at his son, hoping for a response, which never came. The silence of the room was unsettling him. "Sui, say something, would you?"

The raven haired teen snorted as he turned in his chair to face his dad. "You're worrying too much," he stated dryly and faced his laptop again.

That wasn't exactly what Sena was expecting as a way of consoling him, but it was as close as he was going to get from his, more or less, unsympathetic son. He slumped in his seat and threw the magazine to the other end of the couch. "You don't think he tried to kill Iri, do you?"

Suikotsu cackled softly, his toothy grin reflecting off the screen of his processor. He didn't comment on the issue, though.

Just as Sena reached for the remote on the armrest, a loud voice, that obviously demanded authority, erupted from outside their front door. Sena was on his feet in two seconds flat and heading for the entrance. Before he could even grab the knob, the door flung open, practically ripping the hinges from the frame.

Suikotsu looked up from his screen, startled by all the commotion.

"Y-Youichi..." Sena immediately back-pedaled into the living area and watched with dismay as the blond bodily threw his eldest son into the house.

Iri struggled to keep from falling face first into the floor, and ended up falling on his hands and knees, instead. He looked over his shoulder at his father, or who he supposedly called his father, with dismay and scrambled to get to his feet before the other decided he needed to be trampled on too.

The former quarterback was absolutely furious. Smoke was practically rolling out of his ears. And, for whatever reason, none of the occupants in the house knew. Not even Iri, who had been at the blunt of Youichi's frustration.

When the crimson haired teen finally felt secure enough to stand, and not get further abused by the older male, he slowly limped –Sena noticed- his way into his room.

"What did you do to him?" Sena asked, aghast. "Did you hit him?!"

The blond's expression softened when his gaze landed on his petite husband, standing uncertainly in the walkway of the living area. "I wouldn't do that to a kid, Sena. He did it himself."

"How?" Sena stood firm this time, staring resolutely into Youichi's frigid, wintergreen eyes.

Youichi smiled with appreciation at his husband's nerve toward him and placed a gentle hand on the other's shoulder. "Sena, you were at the game today, and you know that the Devil Bats played against the Nagas." He leaned in closer, his lips brushing against the smaller man's earlobe suggestively. "After you had been called off the field by that damn secretary of yours, guess who the Nagas let play."

Suikotsu flinched at the low, underlying tone his father had used and immediately made himself scarce. He never did tell his dad who the Nagas let play after his departure from the field, because he honestly didn't want his dad (plus coach) to agonize over the accidents that were sure to happen, one way or another. Who other than Ruairi O'Hara to be in that predicament? The idiot had unexpectedly walked in on a brutal tackle that had pulled the muscles in his right leg.

He had made it half-way to his room when he heard a shrill "Kongo Akukon?!" echo through the house. A door slamming shut to the brothers' bedroom soon followed after.

XxX

Ruairi looked up from massaging his injured leg to the younger teen standing at the foot of his bed, after he for some reason rushed in and banged the door closed behind him. "What is it?"

Suikotsu snorted in response before approaching his own bed on the other side of the room and fell into it. "Dad found out about Akukon…and how you got your injury." He shifted around his bed for several minutes before deciding on a comfortable position to lie in. "He's going to be here in a few minutes…"

Iri flinched as he looked away from his brother and stared at the poster that featured his father's old, pro football team in the United States. He sighed resignedly when there was a knock at the door.

"Right on cue," Suikotsu muttered bemusedly.

"Iri-kun," Sena peeked his head into the room, giving the red-haired teen a concerned inspection, and noticing immediately the hand that was kneading his right leg. "Are you alright? **Do you need some ice?**" He smiled slightly at Suikotsu before stepping completely into the room and taking a seat beside Iri.

"No. **It'll be fine**." Iri shifted uncomfortably as he watched his step-father resolutely reach for his leg.

Sena moved his hands tenderly and expertly over the exerted muscles in the abused leg and smiled desolately.

"**Does everything look alright, doc?**" Iri had seen the smile and knew something was bothering the former running back, but he wasn't going to press the matter unless Sena was ready for it.

Sena chuckled at the title and shook his head. "**It's not too bad, but you really do need to put some ice on it**." He gazed at his biological son, who obviously was making a point by having his back toward them. "Sui, could you please get me a pack of ice?"

The raven-haired teen grumbled. "Can't you see I'm trying to ignore you?"

"Let's just say its pay back for not telling me that Akukon-kun was put on the field right after I had left." Sena quirked an eyebrow with amusement when his son stiffened at the comment and resentfully rolled to the other side of his bed to stand.

"Father is rubbing off on you…and in a bad way," Suikotsu muttered before walking out of the room to head for the kitchen.

Sena waited for the sound of his son's footsteps to fade completely away and turned his attention back to Ruairi. "**Tell me why Youichi was so upset with you**."

"I…" Iri's eyes widened with anxiety from being questioned about his father's motives toward him. He didn't understand why Sena just didn't ask the offender himself, unless he did ask, and he didn't get a response. "He…"

"**English, please**," Sena interrupted thoughtfully.

Iri stared at the man bewildered. "Why?"

"**Just because Youichi can speak adequate English, doesn't mean Suikotsu can. I just don't want him to understand our conversation. Please, continue**."

The teen nodded with comprehension. "**Akukon confronted me after the game and started talking…trash about you…and father**." He looked up to see what Sena's reaction would be. It remained neutral and waited for him to continue. "**I punched him in the face…and I broke his nose. That's when his father and mine came up. Agon**-san **didn't seem as upset by it as father did**."

Sena nodded and patted the teen on the shoulder. "**I'll talk with Youichi about it, okay? I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. It seems to me, though, it was only fair that you gave him what he deserved, and your father shouldn't have taken it like he did**." He paused for a moment to scratch the back of his head in thought. "**I hate to say that your father is being a bastard, but…**" He noted Iri's flinch and smiled. "I think he needs to be dealt his own justice."

Ruairi tilted his head to the last bit of that comment. He understood dealt and justice, but that was as far as his mental capacity would allow him to translate. "I…don't understand?"

"**Don't worry about it**," Sena stated with a reassuring smile.

The door swung open as Suikotsu stepped into the room with the requested ice pack. "I hope this is worth it for what I had to go through in the kitchen with father," he implied by nodding his head toward his half-brother. "Father is being a prickly bastard and told me to send your ass to your own bedroom, when you're done."

Sena glared at his son's choice of words as he placed the pack on Iri's leg and told him to hold it there until it felt numb. "You kiss me with that mouth?"

Suikotsu gave his father's trademark grin and nodded. "What's the difference from when father does it?"

"I'm not even going to answer that," Sena muttered dryly. He moved away from the bed to stand at the door and gazed at both his sons. "Don't you two stay up late, okay? You have practice in the morning." With that said, he closed the door behind him and headed for his and Youichi's bedroom. "This had better be important," he hollered down the hall, his feet stomping vigorously against the floor to alert Youichi that he was approaching fast. "I'm really upset with you right now." _Like that's going to make him wet himself in fear_, Sena thought bemusedly, and sweat dropped at the image.

Youichi could be heard chortling from the statement as he appeared in the doorway to their bedroom. "Oh, please don't talk like that, Sena-chan," he mocked nasally. "You're making me shiver in my boots." He barked out a laugh as Sena came up in front of him, practically fuming, and vehemently pushed the taller man into the room. The door slammed shut from behind him.

"Iri is your son, too! I don't see why you have to treat him like dirt all the time. Why is it so hard to accept him?" Sena threw his hands up in frustration as he nearly hurled himself onto the bed and used his hands to cover his frustrated features.

"It's because," Youichi started quietly, "every time I look at him, it reminds me, every fucking time, how I wasn't truly devoted to you. Even when I came home right after and made love to you to make up for it. I can never forgive myself, and the fact that he fucking exists is weighing down on my conscience. Sena, you already know how much I hate when my plans are ruined. Everything that I wanted for this family was taken away the moment his letter was placed in our mailbox." He pointed an annoyed finger in the direction of the accused object outside, and then hesitantly made his way toward Sena to sit beside him. He didn't try reaching out for the smaller man, though, learning from past experiences that Sena was quite hard to deal with when he was livid, which was rare.

Sena shook his head as he sat up and stared at his husband incredulously. "Youichi, I've already forgiven you for that. Do you even realize how happy I was to know that you had another son? In the past, I kept trying to tell you that I wanted another child…but you would keep brushing me off."

"No," Youichi sighed in defeat. "I didn't want to go through with what happened last time. I almost fucking lost you." Feeling that it was safe to touch his husband, he reached over and brought him closer. "You fucking mean too much to me! It would have pissed me off if you pansy-ed out like that!"

If that hadn't sounded so serious, Sena was sure he would have been laughing right about now. But, the only thing he could do was wrap his arms around the taller man's back and hug him comfortingly. "You should be happy then… We didn't have to go through that suffering again."

"That's not the fucking point!" Youichi unintentionally tightened his grip around Sena's slighter form, causing the brunette to wince. "I don't want him here!"

Sena struggled within his husband's grip before finally being able to break free and glared furiously at the blond. "What is your problem? If you can't learn to accept Ruairi, your own _fucking_ son, then you can forget about me sleeping next to you every night. At that, you can forget that I ever lived here. I'll leave your sorry ass, if you don't straighten your immature-conduct out!" Without giving the other man a chance to argue, Sena stormed out of the room. He never returned that night.

Much to Youichi's credit, he had never seen his usually calm husband react so violently. Sena's eyes had even flashed with something that the blond could only describe as abhorrence toward him.

Apparently, Sena had slept on the couch after his and Youichi's performance that night, and Suikotsu was the first to discover this. The raven had awoken his dad by prying an eyelid open, and then was met with an unexpected slap to the face. Fortunately, it hadn't been hard, do to the man's sleep induced state, but it still stung, damn it; and, the teen had proceeded to show his displeasure about it for most of the morning. It did amuse Iri, though, when he had seen the aforementioned slap.

After Youichi had awoken, the morning became an apprehensive silence. The blond was trying to make a point by ignoring everyone and read the weekly newspaper.

Iri stirred his oatmeal with distaste while Suikotsu was glaring pointedly at his dad for not making a breakfast that wouldn't at least, literally, stick to their ribs. "Why couldn't we have sausage and biscuits? I thought that's what you were going to make."

"Oatmeal is better for you," Sena defended lamely. "Hurry up and eat so we can go to practice."

Suikotsu opened his mouth to argue, but a sharp glare from his father effectively cut him off.

"Don't argue with your dad, fucking spawn. Just do as he says." Hiruma got to his feet after folding the paper and placing it on the table next to his breakfast bowl. "Iri, I want you to walk with me today."

Sena looked up at his husband, expecting some sort of explanation. It never came as the taller man made his way down the hallway toward their bedroom. He realized Iri was looking at him ominously and turning pale from the idea of walking alone, again, with his father. Last night proved traumatizing enough for the poor kid.

"**S-Seriously?**" Iri pushed himself away from the table, ready to get the nightmare over with when Sena grabbed his hand on the table and squeezed it encouragingly.

"Don't worry, Iri. He probably wants to apologize for the way he's been treating you." _And, mostly to get me back into bed_, Sena thought wryly.

Ruairi nodded, not looking fully convinced, and reluctantly made his way toward his and his brother's room to get ready. Unfortunately, his father usually left sooner than them in the mornings, so he could make his rounds to check the cameras at school and then be at the football field by six thirty to watch them practice.

He hastily slipped on his shoes and blazer and then grabbed his school bag at the foot of his bed. By the time he reached the front door, his father was already waiting for him. He didn't have his customary, odious facade as he usually did when he greeted his family in the mornings. It was actually pretty placid.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting," Iri murmured meekly.

Youichi snorted as he opened the door. "You didn't, fucking Scot." He sneered almost playfully at the teen

Iri's eyes widened at the teasing tone before he was ushered out the door. He waited on the walkway for his father, who seemed to be preoccupied by Sena kissing him fervently and was thoroughly enjoying it. Iri blushed as he turned away and distracted himself by watching the neighbors that were out at such an ungodly hour…and watching the two men making out in the doorway. He supposed it was better than doing their morning chores.

"Do I get my punishment game tonight?" Youichi grinned wickedly when his husband squeaked with embarrassment and hid his face in the blond's shirt. Suikotsu could be heard cackling in the background and a muttered 'pervert' as he moved into the living room, probably to go through his morning routine of watching the sport's channel before he had to leave for school with Sena.

XxX

At six thirty-five, Youichi and Iri were seen sitting side by side on the bleachers by the school's football field, watching the players practice diligently and the occasional amusement of Sena scolding Suikotsu for firing a semi-automatic at a member for not doing something correctly, by his standards. Neither had said a word to each other during their camera inspection, and Iri was starting to feel that, maybe, it was partially his fault, until Youichi wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

"I really am sorry for the way I've been treating you, fucking Scot." Youichi looked hard at his son before turning his attention to his husband sitting on the bench, conversing with the secretary. "Sena brought up a good point about you last night…and it just took him to sleep on the couch to make me realize that."

Ruairi remained silent as he focused on one of the other players making passes to the receiver.

"**You **_**are**_** my son, and I should treat you like one. Having you around was making it hard for me to cope, though…more of a shock. Your mother dying was one. I wasn't showing any compassion, and I apologize for that, too. I realize how much she probably meant to you**." His arm tightened slightly around Iri, supposedly in some manner of a hug. His voice cracked with emotion, and he brought a hand up to obscure his face from Iri's view as he continued. "**I've…been such a horrible father to you. All I can ask…is if you'll forgive me. I…promise I'll make up for all the shit I've put you through…**" Youichi stifled a sob at the last of his comment and finally looked up at his son with a watery smile.

Iri worried his bottom lip, his sharp teeth scraping unmercifully against the tender flesh. He could taste his blood and feel the burning sensation of tears at the corners of his eyes. "**I-I forgive you…, father**." He gasped in alarm as the older male pulled him abruptly against his chest and hugged him tightly. Iri had to admit, it was strange to see the blond so emotional and yet try to remain completely in control of it. _This is my father_, he reflected in awe.

The teen let out a shuddering breath as they pulled apart, and chuckled weakly as his father started wiping his face of the tears.

"**Get yourself together, fucking Scot. You don't need to wuss out on me while playing football**." Without much warning, Youichi drew out a semi-automatic and shoved it into his son's hands. "Now, get out there and show them who's boss! Ya-Ha!"

Iri yelped as he was kicked in the rear and sent sprinting down the bleachers, two steps at a time, until he was on the field and running toward his team with fervor.

Sena noticed the redhead approaching with a pleased grin on his face and quickly realized that the devil must have finally made up with his son. He had never seen the teen so genuinely happy since he had moved there. It was going to be a welcomed change in the house, that he was certain of.

However, not even ten minutes on the field yet, and Iri was firing off his new weapon that Youichi had given him, Suikotsu right at his side and laughing.

Youichi stood off to Sena's side, cackling like the proud father he was.

Okay, it was _partially_ going to be a welcomed change.

Sena sighed in defeat. At least his family was whole now.

The End


End file.
